


this mountain beneath us

by jourrial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, GAY RIGHTS!, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shadam, adashi, either one works tbh, every morning now....i wake up.....and realize He is One of Us, haha but really im. im...HHH EMOTIONAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jourrial/pseuds/jourrial
Summary: Their eyes were plastered together; it was impossible to look anywhere else. Adam moved. Painstakingly, of course, as was his fashion. Calculated, and testing the waters, taking every precaution as he worked out a path through the small canyon between them. When their foreheads bumped, the tension cracked like thunder. So, so, very close.“Takashi.” A question.“Yes.” An answer.





	this mountain beneath us

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays this is the first 'real' thing ive written in a while bc i kept trying to write long multichapter stories when i have commitment issues! :^) so. here's a little drabble. it was inspired by the whole 'flight partners developed into something MORE' deal, and a lovely artwork by @kaiayame on tumblr. link will be at the end. thanks for reading!! xoxo

The numbers flashed heavy red on the screen.

Shiro slumped back in his seat, pointless safety belt still crossing his body. It was a simulation! Come on, they-

“Takashi.” Adam rolled his eyes affectionately from the co-pilots seat. “I can feel you spiraling from here.”

“It’s a bad score.” He pouted

“It’s not a bad score.” Adam twisted a knob, and the screen flashed white, washing away the menacingly average digits. The rest of the cabin lights dimmed as well. 

“It’s not a good score…,” The main pilot mumbled, sighed, and ran his fingers through the tuft of hair decorating his forehead. 

His flying partner twisted in his seat. “No, it’s not. I’ll give you that. It’s average. But you’ve had a,” here, he swept his free hand in an arc for emphasis, “a whole menagerie of good scores. We’ve been at this for a while now, it’s probably getting late, and our performance is suffering as a result.” 

Shiro laughed, gently, so as not to disturb the quiet dimness that had settled into comfort around them. He moved to mirror Adam’s position- who was now flushed lightly, and protesting. “What?!”

“It’s- I’m sorry, you’re right, but, it’s just so- so  _ Adam. _ ” He fizzled into the quiet again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you were in a book, it’d be in-character,” Shiro shrugged.

“Well, I hope so. I am me.”

“It’s,” Shiro flicked his focus between their curled hands, resting close on the dashboard, and Adam’s face. “It’s a good thing. A really good thing, don’t worry.” 

Adam’s cheeks blushed darker as he squirmed under the praise. For all his clinical observations, Shiro noted, he was quick to fluster under genuine appreciation.

Also, damn. He looked really cute. All the time, of course, but here especially.  _ Not now, gay thoughts,  _ Shiro hissed internally. He’d been repressing them for months now- shouldn’t it have gotten easier? 

“Earth to Takashi?” The object of his obsessions cut through his reverie, leaning across the space between their seats to tap his cheek. It was so oddly intimate. Shiro’s pulse may or may not have fluttered like a damsel in distress- the records will never know. 

“Yeah,” Now they were close. The sounds of the simulator muffled in a decrescendo, voices following, descending into whispers between them. “It’s- I’m- Hi.” It was dim, but the lingering light from the screen surely exposed his turn to flush. 

“It’s almost nine, and we’re on our off time. Let’s go unwind, yeah? We can take another crack at this when we’re well-rested,” Adam murmured.

“Okay.”

Neither of them moved. 

Actually, that may be untrue. Shiro leaned ever-so-slightly closer, inches melting into centimeters. Adam breathed heavy and scanned the length of Shiro’s face wildly- looking for clues, a fact, an answer he was so keen to find, if only for the sake of having one. 

Shiro hoped he wanted a specific answer, though. The same one he did. 

As a space pilot, Shiro knew time didn’t stop unless you were traveling at the speed of light, and they couldn’t be, locked in this metal box. But maybe his heartbeat was, as all the blood in his body ran tenfold the speed limit, and the dusty corners in the air braked to a stop. 

Their eyes were plastered together; it was impossible to look anywhere else. Adam moved. Painstakingly, of course, as was his fashion. Calculated, and testing the waters, taking every precaution as he worked out a path through the small canyon between them. When their foreheads bumped, the tension cracked like thunder. So, so, very close. 

“Takashi.” A question.

“Yes.” An answer.

The world fell into order. With Adam’s lips pressed on his, Takashi Shirogane felt like he could sit atop the stars and breathe new meaning into each and every one. A million overpoetic thoughts swept through his romantic heart in the half of a moment before the simple kiss was broken by Adam pulling back.

“Um,” he stated. 

Shiro was overwhelmingly silent, until he nodded resolutely, “Okay.”

“I...okay?” Adam fumbled.

“Shh, Adam, please. I’m trying to psych myself up.”

The man’s glasses wobbled as his tension relaxed into easy laughter. “What’s there to psych up? We already kissed.” 

Shiro beamed, bright-hearted in the dark of the simulator, “To… ask you to do it again?”

Adam rolled his eyes behind his frames, but tugged his co-pilot’s collar regardless. And they kissed again, better this time. A little softer, a little longer, a little bit  _ more _ . Shiro sighed against Adam’s warm lips, all too comfortable, swaddled in caring arms and low light. He could fall asleep here. He could die here.

_ THUMP. _

The two pilots popped apart, yanked by strings to opposite metal walls. A muffled voice rang from outside the machine. 

“Cadets, are you in there? Curfew is in twenty. Be sharp.” The click of Garrison boots receded as the pair deflated, and scrambled out of the simulator. They were rounding the corner to their dorm block before either of them let themselves catch a breath. 

The silence pressed heavy from all sides. It wasn’t malicious, but insistent. Shiro felt his gut flip. He was usually the one to initiate heart-to-hearts, but this was something looming much bigger, and he didn’t know how to broach it. 

They reached their joint room. Adam punched in the code and silently motioned for Shiro to step in. As soon as the door pushed shut, Adam’s crisp demeanor sunk into a heady grin. He reach for Shiro’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

“Buh-you...w-we-“ Okay. Not the most elegant words to come out of Shirogane. But to be fair, he also wasn’t expecting…this.

“So,” Adam dropped his hand- Shiro had to forcibly prevent his posture from deflating, “This Friday? After drills?”

“Wh..Wha?” 

“Takashi. Usually the first date comes before the kiss. I’m just trying to patch up our timeline.”

“Timeline…” 

Adam pasted his own hands onto Shiro’s shoulders. “I. Am. Asking. You. Out.”

The recipient nodded, groggily, and then enthusiastically as the punctuated request got to him. 

“Oh...oh! Hmm. Yeah, I guess I can make room in my schedule.”

Adam tsked, but didn’t move from their intimate position.

Shiro grinned dopily. “So we can kiss and stuff now, right?”

His new boyfriend (???...!!!) patted his right cheek and followed with a peck. “I would hope so.” Adam receded into his belongings to get ready for bed.

Shiro softly rubbed the warm imprint left on his flesh. It was a good a start as any.

**Author's Note:**

> http://kaiayame.tumblr.com/post/176133732670/and-all-i-can-taste-is-this-moment (also, constructive critique is encouraged! I'm still a pretty new writer haha)


End file.
